


Let Her Hands Be The One To Tell The Story

by wlw0with0reader



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Reader fic - Freeform, wlw imagines, women love women imagines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 04:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17338205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wlw0with0reader/pseuds/wlw0with0reader
Summary: Because of Tumblr's new guidelines, I will be posting new works on here. Some of my works on my tumblr were marked explicit even though they didn't go against the guidelines. Which means, you can send requests in the comments, and I'll consider them. Just know that I only write female characters with female readers.





	Let Her Hands Be The One To Tell The Story

How dare those men and women touch what was hers. Only she was able to touch you like that. Granted, she did invite you as her plus one, being her girlfriend and everything. But once the drinks started flowing, it seemed to slip all of their minds, that you were Lena’s, and she was yours.

 

At first, no one besides Sam paid you any attention as Lena spoke with donors and the like. Yet by the time the third round of drinks, people were coming to you left and right. You were polite and oblivious that Sam couldn’t help but laugh quietly to herself. Once Lena wasn’t distracted with the donors, she’d see you, and Sam had a strong hunch that the two of you would be leaving right away.

 

* * *

 

When someone’s arms wrapped around your waist, you tensed a little until you inhaled Lena’s perfume.

 

“Do you need more time for your investors and donors, my love?”

 

“If you do, I can take Y/N with me before someone else tries to kiss her.”

 

Sam jokingly says.

 

Lena’s hold tightens as she presses her lips against your ear.

 

“Who?”

 

“Just some woman who thought I resembled her girlfriend. Her response time was lagged, so I merely sidestepped.”

 

Lena looked over to Sam.

 

“She’s right. Also, you know if Y/N couldn’t handle it, I would’ve stepped in. I get the same way with Alex.”

 

Lena snorts and effectively relaxes her hold on you.

 

“Very well. But first, let me get you a drink, Y/N.”

 

* * *

 

When Lena took your hand and led you to bar, you didn’t think that after several shots of whiskey and several men and women trying to get you to dance with them, would lead to what Lena was doing to you right now.

 

After the sixth woman asked you to dance, Lena downed two more shots of whiskey and turned your stool to face her.

 

“Yes, Lena?”

 

“You’re mine, Y/N.”

 

And in a flash, her lips were on yours.

 

 

You knew your body would always react like this - bending willingly under her fingers and her mouth. You were moaning in tune with the beat of the song, and Lena felt even more emboldened with each sound you emitted.

 

Lena’s fingers would’ve removed your underwear if it hadn’t been for Sam clearing her throat.

 

“Lena, you should take Y/N home.”

 

Lena reluctantly pulls back from you, but only slightly.

 

“Sam, you’re in charge for a week. Just make sure to update me once a day.”

 

Lena and you were escorted by her bodyguards until you reached the safety of your vehicle and were taken home. As soon as you stepped inside your home, Lena quickly locked the door and carried you directly to your bed.

 

“I’m sorry I couldn’t pay much attention to you, Y/N. I promise to make it up to you.”

 

The smirk on her face and the undeniable thirst in her eyes made you further aroused. You would have allowed Lena to take you at the bar, if Sam hadn’t interrupted. That’s how turned on you were and still are. 

 

“You are mine, Y/N.”

 

Yes, you were. You were solely Lena’s, and you wouldn’t trade it for the world. Needless to say, there wasn’t any inch of you that wasn’t marked by her by the end of the week.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Because of Tumblr's new guidelines, I will be posting new works on here. Some of my works on my tumblr were marked explicit even though they didn't go against the guidelines. Which means, you can send requests in the comments, and I'll consider them. Just know that I only write female characters with female readers.


End file.
